


VID: Better

by mithborien



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Crichton. Season One. That poor bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Better

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fanvids I made way back in 2004, using Windows Movie Maker and some terrible transitions.

**Details:** Farscape | 5.01 | "Better" by The Screaming Jets  
 **Watch:** Vimeo (Password: farscape)  
 **Download:** 32mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?e2ydhf9btpvkcv2)

_Password: farscape_


End file.
